Snowy
by Accasia Li
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bermain salju, bukan?
**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), ooc, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Bocah jabrik itu melongok dari jendela, memandangi halaman rumahnya yang tertutup oleh salju, rasanya ia ingin sekali bermain di sana, membuat bola salju dan boneka salju bersama ayahnya, Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat dengan sang ibu yang telah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak keluar rumah dengan alasan agar ia tidak terkena flu. Ia menghela napasnya panjang, tak menyadari bahwa sang ayah tengah memandanginya dengan memasang cengiran khas miliknya, "Apa kau ingin keluar? Kau ingin membuat bola salju dan boneka salju bersamaku?"

Saphire-nya membulat, seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah yang tengah menggendong adik perempuannya, "Tapi…, Ibu? Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Nyaaaa… Nyaaa… Nyaaa!" Kana, adiknya berceloteh ceria, tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul pelan dada sang ayah, membuat pria itu tertawa lebar dan menggelitiki sang putri yang berusia 8 bulan, "Kau nakal, huh! Kana-chan!"

Minato mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ambil topi, syal dan jaketmu! Kita akan keluar! Bukan begitu, Kana-chan?"

Sang balita mengangguk, _Aquamarine_ miliknya membuka dan menutup, bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'O' membuat pipinya nampak menggembung, lucu.

"Ayah akan menyiapkan Kana-chan."

"Tapi, Bagaimana dengan ibu? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ayah? Bukankah ayah harus pergi ke Hokage Tower?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berlibur dan membiarkan Paman Shikamaru untuk menggantikan posisi ayah untuk sementara, Apa kau tidak suka ayah mengambil cuti, huh?"

Mata putra keduanya yang berusia 6 tahun itu berkaca-kaca, ia tahu benar bahwa Minato sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia dapat mengambil cuti dan menemaninya bermain, hah~ andai saja ia dapat meluangkan waktu lebih bersama istri dan ketiga buah hatinya, namun pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage juga memerlukan tanggung jawab yang besar.

Pergolakan batin yang senantiasa melukai hatinya, Di satu sisi ada keluarga yang membutuhkannya dan sisi yang lain adalah impiannya sejak kecil .

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Minato.

"Aku tahu! Sudah…! Cepat kenakan perlengkapanmu! Bukankah kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

Ia mengangguk, segera saja bocah itu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mampu tersenyum kecut memandangi putranya kemudian berganti pada putrinya yang tak terasa sudah sebesar ini, "Kau juga merindukan ayah 'kan?"

Kana hanya memandangi ayahnya, kedua tangan mungilnya bertepuk tangan dan bibirnya berceloteh ceria.

"Hahaha, itu berarti kau sangat merindukan ayah, Kana-chan."

 **=S=**

Salju nampak memenuhi halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, ketiga Uzumaki kini nampak takjub dengan pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapan mereka, "Yeaaaayyyyyyy!" seru Kana, bocah pirang itu berteriak gembira menepuk kedua tangan mungilnya, menunjuk-nunjuk hamparan salju bermaksud untuk meminta sang ayah untuk segera membawanya kesana, "Baik! Baik! Baik! Ayah akan membawamu kesana, Hei jagoan! Apa lagi yang sedang kau tunggu?"

Minato memandang sang ayah dan adiknya bergantian, nampak ragu karena sang ibu telah memperingatkan dirinya beberapa kali untuk tidak keluar rumah, "Ada Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau dimarahi ibu…" Minato menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Nak! Ayah ada di sini, jadi ibumu tidak akan memarahimu. Kemarilah!" Perintah Naruto pada putra kesayangannya.

"Kakakaka!" Omel Kana pada sang kakak dengan melambaikan tangan mungil miliknya, "Kau dengar? Kana-chan ingin sekali bermain dengan kakaknya!"

Tak lama kemudian senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan putraya, bocah dengan wajah dan tanda lahir yang sama seperti dirinya minus warna kulit yang lebih menurun dari ibunya itu lantas berlari kearahnya yang memang telah lebih dulu keluar dari rumah, "Saljuuuuuuuu!" Serunya ceria, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi segera saja Minato mengambil segenggam salju untuk ia bentuk menjadi boneka salju.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, baru saja putranya itu terlihat ketakutan dengan kemurkaan sang ibu namun sejurus kemudian ia begitu saja melupakan ketakutannya dan memilih untuk larut dalam kesenangannya.

"Yaaaayaaaaahhhh!" celoteh Kana menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada kedua pipi Naruto, kedua _Aquamarine_ dan _Saphire_ mereka bertemu, Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya, "Ada apa Kana-chan?"

"Uhhh!" Ia menunjuk sang kakak, meminta sang ayah untuk duduk di dekat sang kakak agar ia dapat bermain dengan kakaknya, "Baik! Baiklah tuan putri!"

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di dekat Minato yang nampak asyik sendiri, "Kau ingin memegangnya ini?" Naruto mengambil segenggam salju dan menunjukkannya pada sang putri, "Yayayahhhhh!" celoteh gadis kecilnya, menghambur-hamburkan salju yang diambil oleh Naruto, membuat Hokage Konoha itu terkekeh dengan tingkah putrinya.

"Ayaaaaaahhhhhhh! Minatooooooooooooooo! Kana-chan!" Seorang anak laki-laki lainnya menghambur ke halaman belakang rumah dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kini ia tidak memakai syal, topi ataupun sarung tangan untuk melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin yang melanda Konoha saat ini, hanya jaket berwarna orange milik sang ayah dululah yang menjadi penghangat baginya, "Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" Protesnya kesal, dengan gemas ia menciumi sang adik, "Kaaaaakkkkaaaakaa!" Jerit Kana berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Kyou, kakak tertuanya.

"Jangan ganggu adikmu, Kyou!"

Bocah lelaki berusia 9 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun kemudian segera melepas kekesalannya dengan membuat gumpalan bola salju besar untuk membantu sang adik membuat boneka salju, "Kakak!"

Kyou menyeringai lebar, semangat ia membuat gumpalan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah memandanginya takjub, seolah ia mampu melihat dirinya di masa lalu ada pada sosok Kyou. Meskipun, penampilan Kyou benar-benar lain darinya, rambut pirangnya mewarisi warna rambut sang ibu, kulitnya pun juga menurun dari sang ibu, mata biru yang lebih cenderung kehijauan, ia tidak jabrik melainkan rambutnya panjang sebahu diikat seperti sang ibu, hanya satu yang ia turunkan padanya adalah tanda lahir di wajahnya.

Sang Hokage muda menghela napasnya panjang. Setidaknya, putrinya tidak memiliki tanda lahir itu di wajahnya, hal yang benar-benar ia syukuri karena gen milik Ino lebih dominan daripada gen miliknya.

"Kyou…!" Teriak Ino begitu mengetahui putra pertamanya tengah bermain salju tanpa memakai atribut apapun yang akan melindunginya dari cuaca dingin, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya meskipun ia ingin sekali 'meledak' saat ini melihat putra keduanya yang nyata-nyata sudah ia larang untuk keluar malah asyik bermain dengan gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang ia buat, "Huh! Bersabarlah Ino!" ia meyakinkan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kana-chan bisa terserang flu, dia masih sangat kecil dank au Minato! Kau tidak mendengar apa yang telah ibu perintahkan? Jadi sekarang kalian benar-benar bersekongkol untuk melawanku, huh?"

"Ibu benar-benar mengerikan saat marah." Gerutu Kyou, "Apa yang kau katakan barusan, tuan muda? Katakan sekali lagi!"

Kyou memilih diam. Ahhh salahkan mulutnya ini! Kini Minato dan Kyou memilih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang ayah berniat untuk mencari perlindungan, "Kalian!" Segera saja Ino menghampiri suami dan ketiga anaknya, "Ino-chan…! Biarkan mereka bermain sebentar, Ok!"

"Baru saja ku tinggal sebentar untuk mengajari Kyou-kun merawat bunga-bunga baruku, kau malah mengijinkan mereka bermain-main dengan salju seperti ini, Naruto-kun! Bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja?"

"Aku cuti," Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya membuat Ino menghela napas panjang, cengiran bodoh itulah yang mampu membuat hatinya luluh pada sosok pria itu, Oh! Tidak Naruto! Tidak lagi, "Mereka jarang bermain di salju, biarkan mereka menikmati musim ini Ino-chan! Salju jarang sekali turun di desa kita."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka, tapi kau seenaknya mengajak Minato-kun dan Kana-chan bermain-main di sini! Dan kau tuan muda?!" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap Naruto yang sedang menggendong putri kecil mereka.

Tubuh bocah laki-laki itu menegang seiiring pandangan ibunya yang menakutkan padanya, sementara Minato tak mempedulikan saudara dan kedua orangtuanya asyik bermain dengan mainan barunya, "Ibu..." Rengeknya.

"Gyaaaagyaaaagyaa!"

Ino terkikik geli mendengar ocehan sang putri, gemas ia kemudian menciumi pipi gembil bayinya yang meronta tak mau ibunya cium, "Huh! Jadi begini sikapmu pada ibu jika ayahmu ada? Kana-chan?!" protes Ino, ia menggelitiki bayinya gemas hingga bayi cantik itu tertawa terbahak, "BuuuBuuuBuuu!" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta untuk digendong sang ibu, "Aw~ Kemarilah sayang!" Ino menerima Kana dari Naruto, lelaki itu memberikan cengiran khas miliknya pada sang istri, "Jangan menggodaku Naruto-kun!" Sergah Ino, ia tahu benar bahwa cengiran itulah titik lemah sang istri, "Kau tidak mau aku meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian dan menguncimu di kamar, bukan?" goda Ino dengan memainkan tangan sang putri.

"Lakukanlah Ino-chan!" Tantang Naruto pada sang istri, lelaki itu kemudian mendekati sang istri seolah-olah tidak ada anak mereka di sana, "Kau menantangku?" Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, tak menyadari bahwa anak pertama mereka tengah mengamati 'kegiatan' mereka dan menepuk dahinya kesal dengan perbuatan orangtuanya yang tidak tahu tempat, "Eww~ Menjijikkan." Ia menggerutu kesal, membuat Ino dan Naruto tertawa puas.

"Hahaha!"

"Kalian tidak tahu tempat!"

"Tempat mana yang kau maksud? Ini halaman belakang rumah kita dan hanya kita yang berada di sini!" ungkap Ino membuat perempatan di dahi Kyou semakin nampak jelas, kesal, dengan tingkah unik kedua orangtuannya, "Tapi banyak ANBU yang berpatroli, kalian ini!" Protes Kyou, "Ck..!"

"Lihatlah kakakmu, Kana-chan! Bawel sekali 'kan?"

Kana mengangguk dan membuat tawa Ino dan Naruto meledak, Kyou mendengus kesal. Ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Pakai ini!" Ino melemparkan topi dan syal untuk Kyou, "Hanya untuk hari ini saja kau dan Minato-kun boleh bermain dengan salju-salju ini, Aku akan membawa Kana-chan ke dalam. Jaga mereka Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja Ino-chan!"

Nyonya Uzumaki itu mencium hangat pipi sang suami kemudian memasuki rumah membawa bayi mungil 8 bulan itu di dalam dekapannya, meninggalkan Naruto, Kyou dan Minato yang nampak tidak terganggu dengan keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh kakak, ayah, ibu dan adik perempuannya tadi.

Lagipula, ia telah lama berharap untuk bermain-bermain di sini, jadi mengapa harus menghiraukan mereka? Mereka terlalu berisik dan kekanakan, Huh!

Naruto dan Kyou saling berpandangan, nampak ide jahil dari keduanya.

1

2

3

 _ **BAAMMM!**_

"KAKAKKKKK! AYAHHHHHH!"

 **.TAMAT.**

* * *

Fiksi gaje ditengah kepusingan menyambut event Love4Ino :D. Maaf kalau aneh dan gak jelas.

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
